1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to lotteries and, in particular, to systems and methods for the production, distribution, logistics, and printing of lottery tickets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sale of games of chance, especially forecast games, are presently conducted in two forms: on line and pre-printed. In the case of on line sales, the customer selects the letters, numbers, or other signs in a combination for a specified drawing. In the case of pre-printed forms, the customer chooses a previously printed ticket, which will be valid for a specified future drawing, and contains a choice of letters, numbers or other signs constituting a pre-established combination.
Even though the sale of pre-printed lottery tickets is effective due to the fact that it is easy and attractive from the customer's point of view, it does bring up problems which result in high production, distribution, logistics and printing costs. At the opposite end, the online modality is effective from the point of view of the administrative entity but sales are more difficult since tickets so produced are not visually attractive to the customer and sales further require premeditated actions which take some of the customer's time.